The wireless light emitting diode lamp provides a temporary illumination function and can be used outdoors or indoors. The existing wireless light emitting diode lamp includes a rechargeable battery. The rechargeable battery is charged by an external power supply, and the rechargeable battery supplies power to the light emitting diode lamp to achieve the purpose of illumination. As the wireless light emitting diode lamp includes the rechargeable battery, a shell, and other components, the wireless light emitting diode lamp has a certain weight. In the existing arts, most wireless light emitting diode lamps are fixed by clips and cap hooks and other devices. For example, Chinese patent CN202675191U discloses a cap hook device for a mining lamp. The cap hook device includes a main body and a hook. The two upper sides of the main body have two bosses, which protruded and perpendicular to the main body and are in the opposite direction of the hook. Ends of the two bosses, away from the main body, are each provided with a fixing boss perpendicular to the two bosses. The two fixing bosses are each provided with a through-hole. The hook is a duck tongue structure with a middle being a hanging nail device in a hollow structure. The main body of the cap hook is also a hollow structure and made from stainless steel material. The upper part of the main body of the cap hook has two L-shaped continuous bosses. Therefore, for a case where the mounting and fixing position of the cap hook device is recessed on the rear cover surface of the mining lamp, the cap hook device can be directly mounted on the mining lamp without any additional connection structure and the device. The installing of the cap hook device will be more convenient. Since the cap hook device is made from the stainless steel material, the cap hook device can be used in severe conditions. However, the existing art has disadvantages such as a complicated structure.